justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
World Dance Floor
|allapp = ( ) (8th-Gen and Nintendo Switch) }}World Dance Floor is a feature that was first introduced on and that re-appeared on , (for 7th-Gen consoles), (on all consoles), , and (for 8th-Gen consoles and the Nintendo Switch). It is an online mode where players from around the world dance to songs and try to beat one another. Features ''Just Dance 2014'' 'Basic Gameplay' With solo songs most of the time, there will be two teams that the player can pick. These divisions can be of various themes, such as Cats vs. Dogs and The Sun vs. The Moon. Whichever team wins by having the most total stars from whoever picked it will give those players 2-5 extra mojo coins. With Duets, Dance crews, and On-Stage modes, whichever dancer has the most total stars gives 2-5 extra Mojocoins to whoever played as them. Occasionally, players can vote for chosen songs to be played on the World Dance Floor. There are usually 2-4 songs to choose from, and they can be Sweat or Extreme routine, but they are almost always Solo (except for the Charleston Version of Starships for some consoles). If a Solo routine was voted for, there will be no team mode. If a player wins over the others, they will get a 2-6 Mojocoin bonus. 'Private Parties' This feature is not available on the Wii. Players are generated to play with a certain amount of people for each song, making a "party". The more people in a party and the higher the player's score is, the higher the player's level will go. 'Online Level' Players have an online level on their dancer cards which can be raised by playing this. Getting 5 stars on one song raises about 3-5 levels on the Wii. On other consoles, it all depends on your score rank and the number of people in your party. On the Wii and PS3, the highest a player can go is Level 1000 (which is written as "Max"), and the highest level on the other consoles is Level 9999. There are various avatars that can be rewarded for reaching a certain online level. There are estimated to be 25 avatars that can only be unlocked by online level. Community Unlock Players raise points as a community to unlock new songs or alternate modes so as to make them playable in the World Dance Floor. 'Happy Hour' During a specific time of the period, after playing songs players will earn bonus Mojocoins. ''Just Dance 2015'' The World Dance Floor in retains much of the features in the previous game. New to the mechanic are tournaments each month. Players will receive a number of tournament points based on their increased levels and world ranks. Wii players are now able to partake in parties like the players for other consoles; However, they cannot send friend requests. Wii and PS3 players can also reach a level higher than 1000. The highest level anyone can reach is 5000, and if reached, it will be marked as "Elite". Duets, Dance Crews and Trios are now available to be voted for whenever voting for songs takes place. If a Duet or a Dance Crew wins, Wii, Wii U, PlayStation 3 and 4 players must follow P1 of the song. If it is a Trio, then players must follow the lead dancer. On the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4's camera, players can play whatever character they want on a voted multiple player routine, by standing in a certain position in front of the camera. On the remote consoles, it will say "(User), follow this dancer!" when a song starts. On the camera consoles, it will say "Get ready to own the dance floor!". VIP Players can play with certain VIP players. The only people who can be under VIP are people working with Ubisoft and celebrities. When a VIP dancer appears for a song, a pre-recorded video appears on the top right, and their pre-played scoring process occurs while the players play the song. On the Wii, the video of the VIP will not play, and will instead display an icon. ''Just Dance 2016'' (7th-Gen only) The features from s World Dance Floor are recycled on this game. However, some modifications were made for the game. Some elements which are no longer related to the game, like messages about playing with VIPs, are still present. ''Just Dance 2017'' The mode returns to all consoles in . While the 7th-Gen version of the Dance Floor reuses elements from its predecessor, the 8th-Gen version includes new graphics and modifications. The theme song has now changed for the 8th-Gen version of the Dance Floor, while it stays the same for the 7th-Gen version. New this year, all Xbox One, Playstation 4, Wii U and Nintendo Switch players can now play together at the same time. The PC Digital players are only playing with players playing on PC. The 8th-Gen version has also removed team modes, and instead has song votes almost every round. However, players can only choose between two songs. At the end of each round, the move counter from the original game appears. It displays at the end of each song what you scored in terms of feedback (i.e. how many YEAHs, PERFECTs, etc. you did). It also scores the highest streak of PERFECTs performed. After that, a leaderboard will show up showing the top three players, and where one ranked on the leaderboard. Song Vote Song Votes happen about 33% of the time and are when two or more songs appear for choice. The players then choose which one they want. Then the most voted one is played. Tournaments Players play 3 songs in a row. At the end of each song, the scores are shown twice, once for the song, the other for a combined score. The player with the highest combined score is the winner and the top three receive skins. Weekly Tournament Every week on Sunday at 7PM A weekly tournament is played where, instead of playing 3 songs, the participants battle it out in 8 songs. The player with the highest combined score is the winner and the top three receive skins. Beat the Boss A dancing boss is trying to defeat everyone's high scores. The players' job is to earn enough stars to defeat the boss by playing against it in a set of 1 to 3 songs. If they achieve to accomplish this feat, they will be rewarded with Mojo and an avatar of the boss. (Note: Glitchy does not have an unlockable avatar.) Here is a list of bosses that currently appear on the World Dance Floor: *Glitchy *Lazer Cat *Rocket Cat *Keytar Cat *TwoTeeth *Grumpy Ghost *Jack O' Lantern *Mr. Chef Claws *Jimi Sea Horse *OctoDrum *Super Santa *Figgy Snow Rider *Snowman *Billy the Leek *Miss Healthy *Big Red *Archer of Love *The Lovely Gift *The Red Queen *Counselor Giraffus *Leporld the Jester *King Jumbo *Muchacharacas *Muchachopeta *Muchachotarra Happy Hours During specific time periods, players will be able to dance to songs that are available on online with other players. This feature is now playable daily (instead of weekly), as of October 13, 2017. Spotlight Player Players compete with someone from the World Video Challenge, and try to beat their score. If they manage to do so, they will get an certain amount of Mojo (the harder the opponent is, the higher is the Mojo one gets; the highest amount of Mojo one can get is 7500). ''Just Dance 2018'' Although the 7th Gen keep the recycled sets since, not much has changed from the previous game for the 8th Gen. Weekly tournaments and bosses reappear. The new additions are the redefined Team Battles, where all dancers are equally divided into Red Team and Blue Team, and Seasonal Ranking, where after each song, where you earn points based on how well you did. Here is a list of bosses that currently appear on the World Dance Floor: * Glitchy (returning) * Esqueletta * Garylou * Arachna * Boumbabox * WokeeTokee * Elpee * Reign * Polaris * Yeti * Kawacake * Iscream * Mr. Macroon Trivia *The World Dance Floor does not play regional songs, battles, DLCs, or Mashups. However, it will play Ubisoft Club and console exclusives. *The bosses of the eighth-gen on s World Dance Floor are inspired from previous Just Dance coaches. For example, Counselor Giraffus boss is inspired from P4 of Copacabana. **Also, Reign, one of the bosses, seems to be inspired from Make It Jingle. *Players can only play against people with the same console. For example, if you have a PlayStation 3, you can only play with other people using a PlayStation 3. ** However, on and , you can play with Xbox One, Playstation 4, Wii U and Switch players at the same time. *** This feature can be disabled only on Xbox One. **On Xbox One, players who have the Xbox Logo next to their Xbox Live Gamertag are players who are on the same console. **On PS4, players who have the Ubisoft Logo next to their PSN ID are players who are on the same console. In , the Ubisoft Logo is different due to Ubisoft revealing their new logo on the UbiBlog on May 31, 2017. The new logo would later apply in subsequent games.http://news.ubisoft.com/article/say-hello-new-ubisoft-swirl/ *On the Spotlight feature, the featured player's performance will follow the scoring according to the other players' consoles even if it was made with a different scoring engine. For example, if one plays with Kinect on Xbox One and the Spotlight video shows a player dancing with a Wii Remote, that player's moves will appear to be counted according to camera consoles' scoring engine. **If that challenger scores at least 11,000 points, the Superstar effect will appear without the Superstar letters. This also applies to the score bar. ***That was the same case for the E3 beta version of . **However, when the glitch occurs, the platinum stars are in place when starting a song and it'll disappear when the 1st star is achieved but sometimes, the 2nd platinum star will still appear for a short amount of time. *On the Xbox 360 and Xbox One, the Gold Membership is required to access the World Dance Floor. **However, the Xbox One version of and does not require a Gold Membership. *On the Wii version of , the World Dance Floor is much more limited than on the other consoles. There are no parties or a friends panel and other players will not be seen on the side. **However, in , you can see other players on the side and parties are introduced to them. *If the player goes on the World Dance Floor under the name "Happy" or without a dancer card on , then a dancer card named "Dancer" will be generated for the player. The card has the Ubisoft flag, the age is marked as 40+, the gender is marked as Female, and a random avatar is chosen. *There was a website for the mode that was created in 2013. However, it was taken down a year later. *In , high scores achieved on the World Dance Floor are not saved. In subsequent games, high scores are saved. * The version has a glitch: sometimes, when the player tries to enter, the waiting time is displayed as a four digits number.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwyWnQRTW0s * Sometimes, a glitch occurs on and on 8th generation consoles. In some songs, the Gold Move effect will not be triggered and the feedback rating will have no effects. ** Sometimes, the Gold Move effect will still be triggered but with less effects, while the feedback rating has less effects. ** In , only the red glow effect is shown upon triggering a Gold Move when it has no or less effects. *On , on eighth generation consoles, avatars of respective songs are not unlocked after playing them on the World Dance Floor and count as finishing a song in Just Dance Mode. *On and , there is a glitch where a voiceover of certain avatars (like Panda avatars) will play. *In the codename for the Mr. Chef Claws boss, "Chef" is misspelled as "Chief", making it being read as "Mr'Chief'Claws". *As of January 28, 2017, songs from labeled as tracks can be played outside the Happy Hour. *On and on eighth gen consoles, lyrics will not appear. *On , when playing On-Stage routines, lyrics will display on the bottom left instead of the top middle. **This will not apply to Sing Along routines in and (7th Gen only). Gallery wdfinjd2014.PNG|World Dance Floor in ’s menu (7th/8th Gen) wdfinjd2015.PNG|World Dance Floor in ’s menu (7th/8th Gen) wdfinjd2016.PNG|World Dance Floor in ’s menu (7th Gen) Wdfinjd2017.PNG|World Dance Floor in ’s menu (8th Gen) Jd17-community-logo-v2-worlddancefloor.png|Logo on smartglass____resources_images_570387543_cluster_item_wdf.png|Logo on the Controller App Videos Just Dance 2014! "World Dancefloor 1" Just Dance 2015 - World Dance Floor 1 Just Dance 2016 - World Dance Floor 1 Just Dance 2017 World Dance Floor gameplay 2 Just Dance 2018- World Dance Floor - gameplay online Just Dance 2019 World Dance Floor Gameplay online References Site Navigation